The First Rivals
by bloodyamore
Summary: There’s always been competition at Wammy’s Orphanage. Mello and Near for example. But before them, there was B and L.


_A/N: Before reading, keep in mind I haven't read ____Death Note__ Another ____Note__: The ____Los Angeles BB__ Murder Cases so I'm not familiar with Beyond Birthday. Also keep in mind that this story takes place at Wammy's before L is a detective, and before BB became a murderer. Please don't Flame._

_Summary: There's always been competition at Wammy's. Mello and Near for example. But before them, there was B and L. _

_**The First Rivals**_

Dusk had come and went. The stars looked down upon a sleeping world. And, like the world, everyone in Wammy's orphanage was fast asleep… well, almost everyone. One teenager in particular, with unruly black hair and baggy clothes lurked the halls. He couldn't sleep, but he was used to insomnia. Besides, tonight he had something to do.

The door he stood in front of looked like all the others. He tried the doorknob: unlocked. 'Rather foolish of the occupant,' he thought dully, quietly stepping into the room. As expected, his target was fast asleep, bent in a position that looked painful. The intruder found the room's clock, turning off the alarm.

"Mission accomplished," the boy turned to leave. The sleeping occupant continued to snore. Instead of leaving, the teen slunk up to the bed, staring down at his rival. His opponent had black hair, such a mess that it rivaled his own. His eyes, though closed, had the same big black bags under them that the intruder possessed.

A sudden burst of anger struck the staring boy. "L…" he growled quietly, putting on of his hands gently around the sleeping one's neck. He smiled slightly, digging his nails into the skin. Quickly, he pulled his hand away, happy with the red marks he'd created. L just twitched, rolling up into a protective ball, still thoroughly asleep.

The boy left just after that, just incase the urge to hurt his rival happened to resurface. Heading to the kitchen, he started humming to himself. There was a big jar of strawberry jam waiting for him in the fridge.

BBBBBBBBBBB

All morning classes at Wammy's went as usual, the only exception being the top student's absence. Of course, the second-best student, B, insisted that L was probably not feeling well, and warmly agreed to bring him his day's work.

Truthfully, B didn't bother bringing over the schoolwork 'till five. When he did come over, the door was still unlocked. Upon entering, he found L lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling with a far off look.

"…Hey," B said, walking over and sitting on the bed.

"…Hmm," L looked up, blinking, then gave a weak smile.

Silence.

"Why have you come?" L asked, sounding tired, but not irritated… the bells kept him from getting angry.

"I'll answer that in a minute…" B replied, looking L over. Something wasn't right.

L hadn't heard his reply, and seeing how he wasn't being scolded, it couldn't of been anything important. He looked back toward the ceiling. Were those bells ringing… for a wedding… with cake? But… they sounded too sad to be celebrating. L frowned.

"What's wrong L? You seem off," B commented.

"…Hmm?" L looked at him again, straining to hear him over the roar of the bells.

B looked at him skeptically. "What are you thinking about?" he inquired.

" I'm just wondering… you don't suppose the bells are ringing for a wedding… cake perhaps?" L sighed, looking at his company with an unrelenting gaze. After a moment or two he spoke again. "No… I suppose there isn't a wedding. Shame about the cake…. Probably a funeral…"

"You're hearing bells again?"

L looked at him curiously, "Can't you hear them?"

Sighing, B shook his head to himself. " How long have you been up L?"

"Maybe… I'm not sure… ever since I heard the bells. Three hours…. No, more like five hours." L confirmed. " Why did you come here B? You never answered me." He asks, sitting up.

"To give you your school work," B would push L back down before gesturing to a pile of papers he'd set on L's desk upon entering.

Silence. L grabs his pillow as the bells get louder.

"Are the bells depressing?" B asked, unconsciously hopeful. Maybe L would go into a downward spiral of depression, and unable to do his work, B would succeed him.

L looked at him, a knowing expression on his face. "… A bit, but not enough to sadden me," at this he gave B an 'I'm not going anywhere' look. " Mostly, they just sound… ominous."

This conversation was going nowhere, and L was slipping further away from reality as they spoke. B got up silently, and walked to the door. L was still staring up at the ceiling, his eyes unfocused.

B turned the lock on the inside of the room, before sliding out of the room. Now L would have no intruders bothering him. A snicker. Leaning against the wall across the hallway, B smirked. L was bound to have an episode soon… the bells were getting louder after all.

LLLLLLLLLLLLL

Inside the room L covered his ears with the pillow. The bells were so loud, his ears felt like they were being pounded into. He stayed like that for another moment or two, the bells getting louder and louder until the metallic sound seemed to be rocking the bed he sat on.

The bells suddenly quieted, a small echo in the background. L dropped the pillow, black eyes glazed over. _He sat on the steps of a church. He felt cold; there was snow all around him. He gasped. "No!"_

L shot up, **running forward**_**,** pushing through the crowd of people in the way. He had to get to his mother. His mother… Beyond the people stood five men and one woman. All had ropes around their necks, and all were standing on barrels. One man, dressed in black was taking the barrels out from under them… "Mom!" L shouted lunging through the crowd,_ **pushing open the window**_. "Get away from her!" He shouted, _**leaning forward**.

BBBBBBBBB

Outside the door, a few children stood, attracted by the yells coming from inside the door. Watari stood in front of them all, desperately trying to break open the door, trying to get to L before something happened.

B just snickered.

LLLLLLLLLLLL

_L pushed past another few people, stepping onto the platform_, **the windowsill,**_ where the barrels and people rested. "Please! Mom!" He screamed, begging the man not to pull the barrel, not to let her fall… not to let her die._

_"Please no!" _

_A bang._ **The door bursts open**.

_**L lunged forward.** "No!"_

"L!" Watari caught him, pulling him back into the room. "…L…" he sighed, glad he had gotten the door open when he did.

"No!" L kicked and punched, trying to get the man_, _off of him." "No! Mom! Let go of me! I need to! Help her!" L's kicks became vicious as he desperately tried to break free, biting the hands that held him. Watari yelled, but didn't let go. He couldn't give L the opportunity to jump out the window, they were three floors up!

"Someone! Get the medicine!" Watari shouted, trying to keep his grip on the hallucinating teen.

B sighed, and stood from his place on the wall, running off to get L's _medicine. _'So close,' he thought as he took the pills out of the top cupboard. "If only Watari hadn't been around…" B muttered as he ran back, heading into L's room. Watari's arms were bleeding, and L still hadn't given up the fight. L sobbed, yelling incoherent pleas as he struggled to get to the window, _to mother. _

B rushed forward, grabbing L's face and forcing two pills into his mouth. He held L's lips closed, plugging the struggling boys nose. Eventually the medicine was swallowed. B let up on him, but Watari kept his hold. L continued to struggle still screaming and pleading and crying, slowly ceasing his actions until he was limp in his guardians arms, letting loose more tears as he quieted. Watari sighed, letting go of L.

Sliding onto the ground, L continued to stare off, still mouthing the pleas to stop.

"T-thank you B." Watari mumbled, rubbing his cuts, looking at L worriedly.

B stared at L as well, wondering if it was over or not.

After a minute or two of waiting the children watching dispersed, leaving only Watari and the two look-a-likes. "The medicine should be in affect now…" Watari stated, still doubting L's safety if left alone. He looked down at all the cuts he had received from L's struggles. It was probably best if they were treated immediately. " B…"

B looked up, alert.

"Could you please watch over L for a little while, I need to treat these," Watari looked over his wounds," and I really don't want to-"

"I understand Watari, I'll make sure he's safe while you're gone," B smiled up at his elder assuringly.

"I won't take too long," Watari mumbled, standing up and exiting the room.

As soon as Watari's footsteps could no longer be heard, B stood up and closed the broken door. Then he picked up L, dragging him onto the bed, resting L's head in his lap.

Ten minutes later, after L's breathing had calmed and his tears no longer flowed L opened his eyes, which stared upward, into red ones.

"So… the bells stop?" B asked.

L laughed slightly before nodding. Then he smirked slightly. "Did you get a haircut?"

B growled, glaring at the mocking smirk L wore. "…Yes."

L's smile just grew, of _course_ B had copied his hair, he copied everything else about L. "I see. You like my hair just as much as you like me?"

B continued to glare. "Shut up Lawliet."


End file.
